


The Clone Consort

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Bounty Hunters, Civil War, Corruption, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Marry me." She says bluntly."I beg your pardon Duchess?" He replies bewildered as his eyebrows almost reach his hairline."You damn well heard what I said Captain." Satine says with an amused smirk.He did in fact, hear what she said, now only if his brain could think of some response so he can stop starring at her like an awestruck shiny.Update: On Hiatus until the end of the summer
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Satine Kryze/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. I Beg Your Pardon?

Satine is not a fool, she knows that traveling to the heart of the Republic to plead her case will fall on deaf ears. She knows that as long as she stays neutral in the war the Republic Senate will not spare her or her people an iota of their precious resources or believe a single things she says, some days it feels as if Padmé is her only ally in the ever expanding universe.

While many people would assume just because she has chosen a path of non-violence for her planet and people it automatically makes her weak. However the first and last fact about her is that she is a Mandalorian and a Duchess until her dying breath and a Duchess protects all her people.

However she cannot protect her citizens as Death Watch grows in power and number, she knows that Pre Vizsla will only stop when he has her head on a pike and has rule over Mandalore. Something he believes he is owed due to a long forgotten birth right of their practically ancient past, before the Mandalorian people were forced into the domes to protect themselves against the desolate wasteland that their planet had become in the waning years of their warrior heritage.

The Republic would not help her and the Jedi would not either, as much as it pains her to admit to herself, Obi-Wan would not help her either.

Seeing him again fills her with a mix of emotions, they both have changed, grown older, they have matured into their roles and have accepted the responsibility and importance that has been placed on their shoulders. He had walked away from her many years ago and yet she still loves him, loves him more than she can ever admit out loud as they fall back into their easy chemistry they had so many years ago, trading barbs and engaging in heated debates.

“You are quite the General now, aren’t you Master Kenobi.” She states haughtily.

“I meant no disrespect Duchess Satine.” The red-haired man responds calmly as his former padawan stands in the background with an air of confused amusement that surrounds him.

“I doubt you meant to offend me but you somehow manage to accomplish outlandish achievements Master Jedi.” She says as she picks up her cocktail glass.

“I can see you haven’t changed in the slightest my dear. However, your beauty and power will forever leave me in awe.” Obi-Wan says and she tries her best to hide the blush she feels creep up her neck. A duchess doesn’t blush for a man who no longer loves her, Kenobi has always had a way with words that make her feel more like a person than the figure head and leader an entire people, to this day she still feels like she can be herself around him and not bend or break her own convictions in trying to make him stay.

The day he left her with his Master she knows that he had made the choice for them, they were never destined to live happily ever after together, at least not in this life.

Now they are forced together again hurtling through space as Satine prepares to defend her neutrality against a court who has already placed the guilt of crime they did not commit at their doorstep, dragging her into a war she wants nothing to do with.

“You were never one to shy away from responsibility.” Obi-Wan snaps at her withering look, his words burn the way they mean them too, diplomatically polite on the exterior yet scathing in their implications and Satine hates him a little bit, hates him a little bit on multiple levels but she can’t let her anger show.

She can’t let her emotions lead her astray.

“At least I have never taken part in the crafting or enabling of a slave army that you so readily send to death on a daily basis.” Satine snaps back and she can see everyone in the room stiffen and a brief darkness clouds over Obi-Wan’s bright blue eyes.

“The sacrifice these men make are for the better of the entire galaxy.” Obi-wan says tightly.

“But is it truly their choice or are they just existing in the only life they know is legal, when men are treated as property Master Kenobi life allows very limited capabilities, is it better to die as a man following a belief that has been ingrained since childhood or to die knowing that they are nothing more than property to the majority of the galaxy.” Satine says with a raised brown and the rooms goes icily silent.

“I’ll go see to the men.” The young Jedi says, Satine remembers his name being Anakin and he leaves the tense atmosphere to exit the lounge room.

Which is when she sees him, or not at least she sees the blue emblazoned Mandalorian marking on his helmet has he chats and gestures with another soldier in gold painted armor just outside the doors. The jaig-eyes are unmistakable, undeniably Mandalorian and Satine suddenly feels a strong pull of kinship towards the familiar way they interact with each other, brothers in arms in every sense of the word.

Maybe it’s because they reminds Satine of her own family, before she was forced into the role of Duchess, before her parents were killed in battle and before Bo-Katan had run off to join a terrorist organization, the easy way they shove at each other and fall into easy conversation makes her heart squeeze painful for what was.

As her mind runs a million miles a minute a threadbare plan begins to form and it demands all her focus, refusing to let her ignore the possibility that men with Mandalorian ties are being bred and forced to fight in a war and for planets that view then nothing more then flesh-droids.

Satine has followed the war closely even as she has kept her own planet neutral, refusing to align herself with any faction, however she knows all too much about the creation of the clones. The longer she stares at the man with his blue Mandalorian markings she becomes more frustrated with herself for not acting sooner the moment she heard that men were being used as the pushing force of the Republic’s war effort. She even feels slightly guilty for only noticing the men now and not taking action against the barely legal slave trade that the Supreme Chancellor had signed off on all those years ago.

Still, with all the years dedicated to her own people has given her a vast repertoire of knowledge, she knows the Mandalorian law backwards and forwards. It means knowing even the vaguest of ancient rules and rites that keep their society in order.

As her plan takes shape she places her glass down onto the awaiting tray and she levers herself to her feet and as gracefully as she can pushes past an irate Obi-Wan who has been silently standing guard by the door for the past several minutes. Maybe she has pushed him too far into an uncomfortable truth but she see the way he looks at the gold painted soldier and it makes her pause and consider the longing look he gives the other man. She would have to ask him about it later, even though she knows he would never give a solid answer.

Obi-Wan’s new infatuation aside the gold soldier isn’t the man she’s interest in tonight, if her plan is going to work then she is going to need the Captain’s consent first.

Obi-Wan looks at her with an intrigued curiosity as he follows her out of the lounge bar and the two men speaking between themselves immediately stop whatever conversation they are having to stand at attention, Satine had still heard the low muttering of her native tongue which further cements a determination in her heart.

“Gentlemen I apologise for the interruption, but I have a few questions about the blue markings on your armor…Trooper?” Satine asks and she can feel the stunned gazes of every person in the hall and she can’t help but let a small smile spread across her lips.

*******************

If anyone had told Rex that angels live among them he would have sent them directly to Kix for a psychological evaluation, or maybe even to a mind healer. However as the Duchess of Mandalore approaches him and Cody, Rex can suddenly believe the talk of angles among humans as she comes to stand in front of them in her regal dress wear, instinctively Rex knows he should be escorting her back to the secure lounge, she’s to vulnerable out in the halls, too many chances for an attack.

Even as his instincts scream at him he can’t look away from her piecing blue eyes. She’s probably the more beautiful woman he’s ever seen other than Senator Amidala, but Rex knows that he can’t have his thoughts debating the Senator’s beauty especially around the young Jedi with his tendency to have a possessive streak. He admires the strong willed Naboo woman but he has never felt an instinctive magnetism towards her, only a deep seated friendship that developed after surviving the blue shadow virus together, but nothing further. He also adores her like he would a brother, it’s completely different with the Duchess, he almost feels a need to get onto his knees to worship her but he knows that would be inappropriate on multiple levels.

“Marshal Commander Cody ma’am.” Cody says and he nudges Rex hard in the ribs with his elbow and Rex winces before realizing that the Duchess is looking at him expectantly.

“Captain Rex, your highness.” Rex says, trying to hide the strain he feels in his throat at his own embarrassment.

“The pleasure is all mine gentlemen, I am glad to have you aboard my ship even if it is not the way I’d like it to be. I’d rather have you on my ship not as soldiers but as men who have chosen their own place in life. However that is another conversation for later, I was just curious about your markings captain, can you tell me how you achieved such an honoured brand?” Satine asks and Rex can feel his tongue sit heavily in his mouth as he tries to form a coherent sentence and Cody nudges him in the ribs again, he is definitely going to have a bruise with the way he’s been nudging him but with the way they were raised bruises were nothing to them.

“Of course, Duchess.” Rex says as he pulls of his helmet to hand it to the woman and she takes it with a grateful bow of her head.

He sees her eyes widen slightly when she sees his face, it isn’t an unexpected reaction many people are shocked to know that they are men behind their helmets.

“You’re blonde? I didn’t expect that.” Satine says as she looks at his buzzcut.

Rex tries not to shy away from her inquisitive gaze, the intensity of her blue eyes makes him nervous in a way he has never felt before, bashful he would even call it.

“There was a genetic mutation in the cloning process, some men have red hair or blue eyes as well, the long-necks don’t like it much.” Rex admits as he shyly runs a hand through his hair, it’s already getting longer then he likes it to be so he makes a mental note to find time so he can shave it again.

“I think it looks rather dashing on you and please call me Satine.” Satine says earnestly and he can feel the tips of his ears turn red.

“Of course, Duch-Satine.” Rex replies, they walk through the intricate halls of her ship and Rex let’s himself admire the beautiful design of the ship, the detailing both powerful and dedicated to their cause, a perfect reflection of the woman before him.

“No Captain, I was just curious in the story behind your jaig-eyes, I recognized them as a symbol of bravery and honour in Mando’a tradition, even if our warrior days are behind us.” Satine says as she smooths a thumb over the chipped paint, he has to set a bit of time apart from his schedule so he can repaint his armor, another thing to add to his list of unending tasks.

“One of the Mandalorian trainers painted it on my armor before our first deployment to Geonosis, it’s a bit of a long story that will probably bore you but I managed to keep my squad alive where were marooned during an off world training exercise.” Rex explains as he places his hands over Satine’s, the T-visor stares back at them sightlessly.

“You’ll have to tell me the entire story later when we both have time, I would really like to hear it.” Satine says and Rex ducks his head again.

“Captain, can ask you another question…?” Satine asks softly.

“Yes my lady.” Rex says as he raises his brow curiously.

“What do your brothers mean to you?” She says cautiously, making his mind reel in shock at the blunt question.

“Everything, they are all I have and I would do anything if it mean that they can survive until the end of the war and possibly have lives of their own outside of constant battle.” Rex admits truthfully as his hands fall away from the warmth of the Duchess’s skin and he falls into parade rest, he has said too much, been too vulnerable, too human like. Soldiers aren’t supposed to have real emotions, it’s how they have been engineered.

“Thank you for being honest with me, in politics it’s hard to find anyone with such a strong conviction like you do my dear Captain, however I didn’t pull you from your duties solely to trade stories, I have a proposition for you.” Satine says seriously as she turns to face him.

“A proposition for what? Shouldn’t the Generals be here if you have a proposition for an allyship?” Rex asks.

“No, this doesn’t concern them, this is about you and your brothers Captain. I believe there is a way to grant you passage through the war.” Satine says and Rex suddenly feels nervous all over again.

“Well Satine if there is a way, I would definitely like to hear it.” Rex says warily.

“Marry me, marry me and it will grant you brothers asylum as Mandalorian citizens and they can walk free as real people in the eye’s of the Galaxy.” Satine says with such a fiery intensity that Rex can only stare at her blankly with his mouth hanging open slightly as his brain desperately tries to come up with some protocol or regulation to follow that would be appropriate for when a Duchess proposes to a clone trooper.

“I beg your Pardon?” Is the only intelligible thing that comes out of Rex’s mouth and he’s glad he can still only see the fiery determination mixed with a hint of amusement at his shock on her face.

“You heard me correctly Captain, you don’t have to respond right away but I do hope you will agree but at the end it is your own choice.” Satine says with a small smile.

Before Rex can say anything more he suddenly hears a clinking of metal appendages scraping against a metal surface above them and Rex’s stomach drops, he knows that sound anywhere.

“Rex! Come in! We’ve got two assassin droids on board the ship, I repeat two assassin droids, secure the Duchess and senators at once! Redeye and Mixer are down, state your location.” Anakin’s voice barks over his comm-link.

_Shit._


	2. Then Beg

“Come on, we need to get out of here.” Rex says as he grips Satine’s wrist and pulls her hurriedly along the richly carpeted hallways, at least if the droid tracks by noise then the carpet muffling the sound of their footsteps is one less thing to worry about. however Rex knows how advanced assassin droids are now. If one has already found them then they are going to get an unwelcomed visit, it’s just a matter of where and when as Rex tries not to pull the Duchess’s arm off her body as she struggles to run in her long gown and Rex can feel her frustration even if he was miles away.

“Where are we going?” She asks breathlessly as they pause at a junction, the soft repetitive clinking has stopped for the moment but Rex doubts that it’s because the droid has stopped hunting them more likely the metal killer is actually baiting them into a more vulnerable position.

“We need to get somewhere that the droids can’t reach us, is there anyplace on the ship that is closed off from the main ventilation system?” Rex asks as he kneels down with his vibroblade, he looks up at the woman and asks the silent question as he places the blade’s edge to the hem of her dress and she nods once.

He makes a clean cut up one side and then cuts off several inches off the bottom, freeing her legs and feet to move more easily.

“No, this ship is too large to have individual ventilation designs it’s all connected.” Satine says as she removes her headdress and tosses it to the side.

“Then we will have to stand and fight against whatever is coming after us.” Rex says grimly and he pulls one of his heavily modified blasters and hands it to the Duchess who makes no move to pick it up, a deep frown marring her face.

“Captain, I have vowed myself to a path of non-violence I cannot accept your weapon.” Satine says stubbornly.

“There is dying for you convictions and then there is being a victim to a mindless crime, as much as I admire your convictions you cannot reason with an assassin droid, it will kill you and you will be playing right into Death Watch’s hands.” Rex says as he places his blaster in her hands and closes her finger around it.

“There will be time for peace but pacifism doesn’t need to mean that you sacrifice yourself.” Rex implores and she takes a deep inhale and presses he lips together in a tight grimace. Rex wants to spare the time to feel bad about forcing her against the ideals that have made her such a controversial symbol to her people but he can’t allow himself to be distracted, especially since he can hear the clinking of metal feet thundering down the vents above them, coming faster and harder than before.

Which is when he realizes belatedly that they are trapped in a junction with too many open paths and opportunities to corner them and attack.

“Come on, we can’t let them corner us.” Rex says as he pulls out his own blaster and beckons her down another hall.

A sudden heavy, unyielding weight smashes into his back and throws Rex off his feet and into the outer wall of the hallway and the world spins as the spider droid looms over him. Deadly and unnerving with its many red eyes and Rex almost doesn’t react fast enough to grab the blades raised above his head that are barely stopped by his grip just a whisper over his throat and his battle instincts jump into overdrive. He kicks the droid off of him and down the hall as he and Satine release a hale of bullets on the droid as it comes at them again for another attack.

A lucky shot hits the droid dead center in its main optic and Rex lets himself smirk as it collapses.

“Nice shot.” He says and the Duchess pales slightly as she keeps her eyes locked on the droid.

“Captain, I believe that we aren’t out of danger just yet…” She says alarmed and Rex spins to face the droid again only to see small probes pop out of the droid’s head, Rex almost wants to vomit in his helmet, it’s decided that he hates this model of droid and it’s resemblance to spiders.

The Duchess tosses his gun back at him and Rex starts to protest until she pulls out a droid diffuser and starts shooting at the small spider probes, taking them out in small groups and Rex follows her lead as he shoots down droves of the little ankle biters.

They both breath a sigh of relief as all the droids are rendered offline or in bits.

“General Skywalker, this is Rex. The Duchess is safe we’re currently on D level, what are your orders?” Rex asks into his communicator, wincing when he realizes he should’ve comm’d his General far earlier into the attack.

“Good work Captain, all threats have been neutralized. However, we do have to discuss the fact of the traitor with the Duchess.” Anakin responds sounding both relieved and strained but before he can reply Satine grabs his arm and press his communicator to speak into it.

“Whatever do you mean General Skywalker?” She asks and there is a long pause before the comm-link crackles again.

“We’ve found the traitor in your court, it is Senator Tal Merrik. We have him in our custody. It looks as if he had planned to rig the ship to explode and offer you to the Death Watch all along.” Obi-wan says tightly, Rex can hear the sound of his stress through the simple audio link.

“Very well Master Jedi, you have my thanks for exposing the spy among us. The Captain and I will return to the lounge shortly.” Satine says through gritted teeth and cuts off the connection and whatever Obi-wan is going to say is stopped abruptly. An awkward silence falls between them and Rex isn’t quite sure what the Duchess wants to hear, he knows the feeling betrayal all to well after Slick, he knows the burn and hurt. It’s like trying to chug fiery motor oil with no relief, especially when you know that the person fully believes that their own actions are justified. For Slick a chance at freedom was worth the lives of his brothers, he got it in his head that if he took down the Republic it would free his brothers and Rex wants to be mad at him, he is in some ways but he knows the kid was angry and hurt and stuck in a suffocating reality of just being another slave to the Republic.

“Satine…?” Rex asks hesitantly and he reaches for her shoulder as she has turned away and curled in on herself, as if trying to hide herself from the world.

“I’m fine Captain.” She says sniffling and wiping at her watery blue eyes.

“Fine is something you’re definitely not, please if I am going to be your husband, I want to be able to help you. I know we are different but I know the feeling of betrayal.” Rex pleads and she turns to wedge her face in his neck as she wraps her arms tightly around his waist and after a few moments he returns the embrace after the shock of the affectionate action fades.

“Thank you Rex, I can’t fully explain how I feel but once I understand my emotions I will tell, but first I need to confront Merrik I need to know if anyone in my court has betrayed me. Is peace to people such a truly horrific thought that they are willing to kill to fight?” Satine asks as she stares up into his eyes through his visor.

 _If war and conflict never existed, I would have never existed but doesn’t see me as a product of war…_ Rex thinks bemusedly.

“Of course, I will be here whenever you are ready to talk.” Rex says and he has to avert his gaze to her shoulder to avoid the intensity of her eyes.

“Come, we have our entourages waiting our return.” She says dryly as she marches gracefully through the walls in her ruined gown and Rex truly wonders what he has gotten himself into.

\--------------------------

Satine watches as the blue clad senate guards take Tal Merrik away with his hands bound behind his back, yet he still finds the chance to scowl over his shoulder and scream at her and tell her what a disgrace she is too Mandalore and how Death Watch would reign supreme.

Satine doesn’t try to shove down the hurt she feels, she lets them wash through her, processing how the words make her feel until she lets the hurt slip away, one of the many tricks the late Master Qui-Jon had shown her when he and a much younger Obi-wan had come to Mandalore to protect her during the civil war. It is a trick she had used on the daily after her parents were murdered and then after when Bo-Katan had fled with Death Watch, it still stings to know that her sister hates her so much that she would rather be a terrorist than listen to her reasoning for pacifism. Satine still wonders if Bo-Katan is still reachable or if Pre Vizsla has corrupted her to a point of no return.

She misses her sister dearly most days but she is the Duchess and even through the hurt she must lead her people. Rex has taken up his place by the young Skywalker and she saw how the Jedi had fussed over the Captain and the bruising he had received from the droid and Satine already feels very charmed by the young man.

“Satine, it is so good to see you again!” Padmé exclaims as the Naboo woman embraces her, Satine finds herself squeezing the woman back probably a little too hard but the sudden wave of relief that washes through her almost makes her collapse and she enjoys the warmth her friend gives her. She may have lost one sister to violence but she gained another through her path of peace and non-violence. She has never met a woman more remarkable than Padmé Amidala and she thanks whatever stars that had aligned just perfectly that had allowed their first meeting to blossom into a beautiful friendship.

“Oh, my dear Padme I am so glad you are well.” Satine replies.

“As well as one can be in a time of war.” Padmé says with a deep rattling sigh and Satine knows what she means.

“I know the feeling my dear. Come we must catch up in my temporary quarters before my hearing.” Satine says and Padmé nods enthusiastically at the open invitation.

“Excellent, before we leave I must check in with Generals Anaki-Skywalker and Kenobi.” Padmé says and Satine can see the dusting of blush over her cheeks at her own speech slip and Satine raises her eyebrow curiously.

The two women walk over the four men who are deep in conversation, both Rex and Cody have removed their helmets and she is truly shocked at just how vividly blonde Rex is, especially when compared to the Commander who has stark black hair.

“Senator always the pleasure to see you, Duchess I hope you find Coruscant a second home in your time here.” Anakin says as he bows to the two women and Satine briefly sees the look in his eyes as he looks upon Padmé and something clicks in Satine’s mind.

_Oh._

“I hope it will Jedi Knight Skywalker…Captain Rex?” Satine says as she beckons the man forwards, sometime during their approach he has stepped away to a respectful distance and he approaches her cautiously as her fingers curl in a ‘come-hither’ motion.

She gently catches his rough, stubbly cheek in her hand and she rubs his high and defined cheekbone with her thumb and she can see him release a silent sigh and relax slightly into her simple contact.

“I hope to see you later in my apartment for dinner, we have much to discuss.” She says flirtatiously and she’s elated to see the shocked and stunned expressions around her.

“Of course, I look forward to seeing you again. You can use this to contact me personally.” Rex says as he hands her a comm-link and kisses her hand, she turns to Obi-wan who looks as if the carpet has been ripped out from underneath him and he closes his mouth as Anakin puts a finger under his jaw and she saunters up to him.

“I’m still not sure about the beard…” She says as she strokes his scruffy facial hair.

“What’s wrong with it?” The Jedi asks bewildered.

“It hides too much of your pretty face.” She says with a smile before sauntering off towards her ship, behind her she can hear Anakin tease Obi-wan and Rex as Padmé walks beside her.

She can basically feel the woman’s burning need to ask the question.

“You’re wondering what my relationship is with the Captain?” Satine prompts and the younger woman blushes again.

“I didn’t know you had previously known the Captain.” Padmé says curiously.

Now the question is whether to lie and say she has known the Captain for years before, knowing the woman beside her and her own history with the Captain it wouldn’t make much sense or she can tell a cheesy backstory.

Satine opts for a sappy romantic novel twist to her plan, she can let Padmé know her true intentions soon in the privacy of her own space but for now the outlandish love story would have to work.

“I felt an instant attraction towards the Captain, something electric that I have never felt before, he saved me when we came under attack by several assassin droids, Padmé I don’t think I could live my life without him in it.” Satine says dreamily and she cringes at her own theatrics, she hasn’t fawned over a man in at least a decade.

“What are you planning Satine?” Padmé asks again.

“I’m planning on marrying him so he can rule Mandalore along side me. It’s the only way, I just want to be happy.” She says boldly and is endlessly amused at the awestruck surprise that decorates her friend’s face.

_Now, what colour will Padmé’s dress be for the ceremony as her maid of honour?_


	3. Don't Dish it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing their romance, honestly my brain was like blonde + blonde = perfect couple.
> 
> Also I just like the idea of Satine doing whatever she wants.

“So, should I start calling you Mr. Kryze?” Cody says as he jabs his elbow into Rex’s ribs again. Rex curses his brother as he tries to rub the ticklish pain away as Cody relents and steps back to avoid Rex’s swatting hands.

“Only if I get to call you Mr. Kenobi vod, don’t think that I didn’t see you limp out of his room.” Rex says with a smirk only to squawk indignantly as Cody wrestles him into a tight headlock.

“Say Jango and I’ll let you go.” Cody says as he shakes his younger brother slightly, which only earns him a wheezing laugh.

“Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it Kote.” Rex says as he wriggles out of Cody’s loosening hold.

“Well you’ll see how well Bly takes it when you call him Mr. Secura.” Cody says miffed.

“Oh he’d like that, he’d have it tattooed on his chest if he could, you’ve seen the way your batchmate just fawns over his General.” Rex wheezes as Cody shoves him in the direction of the clone apartments.

“He’s your batchmate too, now come on let’s get you all cleaned up for the Duchess, you can’t exactly meet her at your _private dinner_ in your armor.” Cody says putting an emphasis on private and Rex rolls his eyes.

“Not by vat-fluid he just happened to think I was exceptionally cute and the rest of you just kept me.” Rex replies as he fends off Cody’s attempt to manhandle him again, they may all roughly be the same age now but to the clone commander he would always be the vod’ika, the blonde baby who is just a little too reckless for the sanity of the brothers that had adopted him all those yeas ago.

“Cute like a little lost Loth kit, but Rex’ika what the in the forsaken name of all existing gods are you doing? Are you looking to get decommissioned?” Cody says seriously as he crosses his arms tightly.

“As much as the long necks want to continue that practice, they would have to get through Master Ti first and you know how protective she is. Plus, Skywalker would throw a fit, I _am_ his favourite Captain. I’m also not doing anything illegal, the Duchess just invited me to dinner.” Rex says purposefully avoiding giving an actual answer, he can’t tell his vod about his potential marriage, not yet at least.

“You’re his _only_ Captain and I know you’re being vague with me on purpose so I’ll let you keep your secrets this time, just try not to flaunt your current fling to hard in front of the long necks.” Cody warns and Rex nods to appease his older brother and closest friend, he knows Cody means well with his insistent hovering.

Too many brother have been sent back to Kamino to never return or to return as empty shells for the smallest of infractions and it is a constant fear that they live under, as property they could be thrown away by the owners at any time for being too much work.

“I won’t Kote, you know I know better than that.” Rex says softly as they approach the towering apartment buildings, formally known as the GAR clone housing but the towers are more colloquially known as the Vode towers.

Over the year several more buildings had to be hastily built to accommodate several growing battalions during their shore leave while also housing the Shock troopers that stayed on Coruscant permanently. One senator had gotten wind of the first housing plans and had deemed it unliveable for sentient beings which is why they currently have access to fully functional apartments.

They may be considered property but at least they had nice shore-leave apartments. As Cody and Rex walk to the Commander’s tower, they wave their acknowledgements to a group of shinies as they crisply stand at attention.

 _Cute._ Rex thinks and he makes a note to check if the 501st is going to get of the new boys for the next battle.

Originally they had the apartments grouped for batchmates but after the first battle of Geonosis and how many men had died on the dirtball they had completely shuffled the groupings for each apartment. Instead they placed assigned squads in apartments together and organizing battalions by floor, which is how Rex had been reunited with his old adopted batchmates but only this time as high-ranking clone trooper.

The tower itself hasn’t changed from his last shore leave as they walk through the same carpeted lobby towards the elevator and step in for the short ride, the same ride that never fails to make his stomach churn. The bell chimes on the electric lift and it signals that they have reached the 100th floor, Rex isn’t one to be afraid of heights but he can even admit that looking down at the streets below from such a height is unnerving at best.

The short walk down the simple grey halls is a quiet one and Rex can feel how Cody is working his mind in circles over Rex’s non-answers, either that or he’s caught up thinking about how expressive Kenobi’s eyes are. If Rex is being honest with himself it is probably both, the man is probably making a flowchart for Rex’s possible diner outcomes while listing off every word he can thinking of to describe Kenobi’s eyes.

“If it isn’t the man of the hour, I thought I recognized the blonde clone having eye sex with the Duchess as the Generals watch.” Ponds says as from his splayed-out position on the couch stripped down to only the bottom half of his blacks.

“Rex still is a ik’aad, he probably didn’t know what to do when a woman pays attention to him.” Wolffe says smirking as pops a pastry into his mouth, the lucky bastard got all the good food with how enamoured Plo Koon is with the Wolf Pack.

“I kissed her hand, all those pheromones from that time you brought those two Zeltrons home still floating around your empty head?” Rex snarls and Wolffe turns a bright shade of pink.

“Aw ik’add has teeth now, better watch out Wolffe he remembers things now.” Bly says as he walks out of the fresher with just a towel around his waist.

“Like any of you can talk, with the way your blacks always seem to appear in the quarters of General Windu, Secura and Kenobi, you’re all just closeted sluts at this point.” Wolffe replies as he shoves the box of sweets back into the fridge.

“Hey, I’ll scream it from the roof tops, I like a good back breaking fuck once in a while I’m a proud slut .” Ponds says and they all groan in equal amounts of embarrassment and disgust.

“As much as I would love to watch you assholes throw insults at each other we gotta get Rex here ready for his dinner date with the Duchess.” Cody says as he pushes Rex towards their fresher.

“Remember to shave you scruffy bastard.” Cody says playfully and Rex rolls his eyes, he is one to talk with the way he’s fallen head over heels for a man with a thick, red beard, the stubble Rex currently has is basically nothing.

One short cold shower and several curses thrown in Bly’s direction later Rex sits shivering on his standard issue bed as his obnoxious brothers shuffle through the meager civilian clothes that he owns, bickering over what he should wear, he rolls his eyes and lets out a put upon sigh.

Secretly he enjoys having all his brother together, in war they don’t get the chance to relax in each other’s company like this, without tasks to complete, without battalions to over see and without the threat of battle and death.

It’s nice, a reminder for who he fights for.

His comm-link gives a musical chirp and several eyes are immediately on him and Rex rolls his eyes as Gree leans on the doorframe.

“Rex here.” He says evenly.

“Captain, I’m glad I am able to reach you through all the interference they seem to have here, I’m just calling to ask where my personal guard should meet you in order to bring you to the apartments for dinner, I was thinking of sending them over in about an hour?” Satine says warmly and Rex has to thump Bly in the thigh to make him stop leering at him.

“I’m at the GAR housing units, the second tower and the timing works great, I look forward to seeing you again Satine.” Rex replies and he let’s himself smile despite his brothers who are having a silent conversation between them, while they gesture wildly at each other. It looks more like the men are having a pantomime brawl with the they clutch at each other’s clothing and armor.

“All right you bastards, out with it while I’ll still tolerate it.” Rex says as he heaves himself off the bed and letting the towel fall to the floor to rummage through the clothing selections they have laid out for him.

“Satine!” Ponds all but howls as he laughs himself breathless on the floor.

“Damn on a first name basis with a Duchess, does she have any friends I can seduce. I want to be picked up my front door for a private dinner.” Wolffe moans.

“You are the expensive type so you might have better luck flaunting yourself on the upper levels, I do hear that the rich like their rugged clones.” Cody says as he swipes a thumb over Wolffe’s jaw who turns around to try and bite the offending thumb.

“You’re all hopeless, we’re just friends. We bonded on the ship and I saved her life and she saved mine, really nothing more to it.” Rex lies as he slips into a simple but richly royal blue silk tunic that Padmé had given him during their recovery from the blue shadow virus. Bless her soul, the senator had wanted everyone to be comfortable as possible and had the silky clothing personally crafted for the men and Ahsoka as they tried their best not to cough up their lungs every other second.

He tucks the open collar tunic into simple black pants he forgoes wearing briefs, after so long in skin-tight body Kevlar he takes any opportunity to let his body breath.

“Any reason you’re free balling it?” Cody asks slyly as he tosses Rex his identifier chain, two small metal plates with his rank and number attached to a simple silver chain.

“I’ve been stuck in ball crushingly tight suits for months Kote, I’m gonna let the boys air out once in a while.” Rex deadpans as he adjusts his belt and boots, he desperately wants to reach for his gauntlets but he has a feeling the Duchess wouldn’t approve of him wearing his armor to their dinner, she’ll probably see it as him not feeling safe in her presence.

“So not because you want to whip your dick out as fast as possible?” Bly asks and Gree smacks him.

“No, I’ll state my previous statement that all of you are horny maniacs, try not to burn the place down while I’m gone, I’m looking at you _Wolffe_ , my ride is almost here so you assholes will have to find another way to entertain yourselves.” Rex says as he avoids his brother’s grabby hands and he runs out the door, as he travels through the building a new anxiety settle in his gut, he really is about to discuss how to arrange his own marriage with a woman he knows almost nothing about.

 _Shit, again_.

**********************************************************************************

Satine looks down at the traffic, waiting for any glimpse of her private cruiser to appear in the constant lines of traffic. She’s furious, speaking with the Chancellor has done nothing for her love of the Republic, she honestly feels as if the gentle old man persona he portrays is nothing but an act, she heard loud and clear his barely restrained threats towards her people and her planet.

She knows he wouldn’t hesitate to bring all his power down onto her if she steps too far out of line for his comfort, which is exactly what she is currently waiting to do.

What she is doing can easily end her in death or complete breakdown in the peaceful treaty she currently has with the Republic, yet even with the threats and risk of her plan not working at all she is determined to see her plan to the end. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself knowing she has let men, her people live as slaves and have it be accepted as normal.

Which brings her to the Captain, she hadn’t thought that he would so readily agree to her proposal, he seems like the perfect solider, dedicated to his cause, loyal to the Republic and fierce in battle. Anyone else like him would have been horrified at the thought of enabling what could be seen as a mutiny within the ranks of the clone army.

Something must have happened to him or he is simply more complex than Satine had originally thought, either way she would find out an answer to all her burning questions as she hears the chime of her front door, alerting her to the fact that her guards have brought him to the apartment.

She gives her guards the rest of the night off.

She didn’t expect him to cut such a sharp figure, the shock of seeing him out of armor and in blue silk instead takes her breath away as she takes a moment to admire the man, if there is one thing she will applaud the Kaminoans for is the detail they put into painstaking crafting the man’s physique. If she was anyone it would make her blush and devolve into mindless blabbering at the sight of the man’s chest through the deep open collar.

“Rex, I’m glad you were able to make it.” Satine says warmly as she walks to meet the captain who looks at a loss of what to do in her apartment. Satine hates her apartment, it’s gaudy and feels expensive to look at and she feels like the Chancellor has purposefully made the strategic choice in forcing her to stay here on purpose or to prove some sort of facetious point.

“I’m grateful for the invitation Satine, I know you must be busy during your visit.” Rex says humbly as he shuffles his feet along the plush beige carpet.

“I will always have time for you.” Satine says and she can see how a blush crawls up his chest as he coughs and ducks his head, Satine finds the gesture endearing and makes a note to compliment the man more often.

“Come, dinner is due to arrive soon but for now we can take advantage of the absurd amount of alcohol that the Senate stocks these apartments with, I’m sure there’s something you’ll like here.” Satine says as she takes Rex’s hand and he follows her easily.

“I’ve been at the mercy of enough home brewed brandy that anything that doesn’t peel paint off the walls is like drinking liquid gold, but then I have see what the senators drink here and I think the home brewed stuff isn’t as bad.” Rex jokes as he leans against the bar and Satine laughs as she rummages through the shelves picking out different alcohols and juices she thinks the captain might like.

She can hear the fondness in his voice as he talks about his brother and she wants to hear more about them if it means she can hear him sound that fond all the time, he’s obviously still guarded. Any good solider would be when they first enter an unfamiliar environment but she’s endlessly enamoured by the fact that he trusts him enough to bare himself out of his armor, Satine knows how important armor is to any Mandalorian worth their salt.

“I would love to here more about your brothers, I want to know what they’re like as people and not soldiers. I know two men were injured on board my ship and I would like to know a little about them before I visit them tomorrow.” Satine says and she can see the comical shock on Rex’s face, it would be funny if he was anyone else instead of a man taught from birth that he and his brothers are nothing special and are simply just the numbers they are given.

“Redeye and Mixer are recovering well, both have low grade concussions and a few nasty bruises, but they’ll be back on their feet soon enough.” Rex replies shyly.

“How did they get their names? I know you and your vode nickname each other based on your personalities.” Satine says and she can see the shock on Rex’s face appear again and she knows he probably isn’t used to someone knowing so much about clones. She had never signalled that she had know a thing on the ship, but her mother had always taught her that a Duchess never reveals all her playing cards at once.

“Well Redeye never seems to keep a good sleep schedule, he’s always up watching something or reading so his eyes are always red from lack of sleep, I can’t get that boy to keep a decent sleep schedule no matter what I try and Mixer is just our resident drink expert who makes all our on board cocktails.” Rex explains as Satine laughs.

“I’ll have to bring something for them to keep them entertained, they definitely seem like characters.” She says, she knows she has some good fiction and non-fiction books she can part with to give to the injured men.

“Believe it or not they’re considered more of the tame ones among my boys, wrangling Fives and Hardcase will probably make me grow grey before next year.” Rex jokes and Satine is endlessly amused.

They sip on their drinks in comfortable silence and Satine asks more questions about his brothers, she also slowly learns more about the Captain and the more the man talks the more she feels heartsick for the man but she quickly crushes those feelings. She isn’t doing this for herself, she does nothing for herself now, only for the good of her people.

When they’re food arrives, Rex asks the question she knows has been riding on the back of his mind for the past few hours.

“Satine, as lovely as this, you have to know what you’re asking me to do. The Republic is my life, it’s all I’ve ever known, I’m a soldier who was bought and created, my existence should go against your own core values.” Rex blurts out and Satine can see himself wince and she take a long sip of her drink.

“You’re right to be confused Rex, this seems like a spur of the moment decision for myself, out of character and reckless. However, don’t mistake my peaceful ways as a form of cowardice, I will fight until my dying breath for my people, all of them including you and your brothers.” Satine says firmly and she can see his surprise.

“My brothers? What do you mean?” Rex asks as he chews thoughtfully on his steak.

“You are the children of Jango Fett, which makes you just as Mandalorian as any other citizen even if the Republic will not admit this, if they did it would implicate them and the Jedi producing a slave army of children in men’s bodies. However marriage would legally bind every single one of you to a Duchess and immediately grant you entrance to the ruling Kryze clan, your brothers would have the chance to get paid for their labour, choose to fight or leave the army and follow their passions, to be the people you deserve to be.” Satine explains passionately.

“You could be called a traitor, hunted by the Republic.” Rex says stiffly but she can see in his eyes how badly he wants the future she has laid out for him and his brothers, to have all his hardships and death he has suffered through mean something in the end, to mean something to begin with.

“Nothing would frighten me away from seeking justice for my people, if you do not wish to continue with the marriage I will understand, there are other ways but marriage is the quickest and least complicated.” Satine says carefully as she watches the brief panic fly over the man’s face before his expression schooled into a mask of polite neutrality.

“No, I do, want to marry you of course, it’s just that no one has cared this much about us. Forgive me if I seem hesitant, I’m just a little taken off guard but it would be my honour to be by your side as your husband.” Rex says earnestly and Satine’s heart reaches desperately for the man, to have the life she wanted as a little girl with Obi-Wan, to hear the sounds of little feet patter through her very empty palace, of long nights and indulgent mornings with someone who understands her as a person and supported her as Duchess.

Again, she crushes those feelings with more force than is really needed.

“You can take a few days if you need...” Satine says and Rex shakes his head.

“No, that won’t be necessary, I only have one question.” Rex says and Satine looks at him curiously.

“May I kiss you Duchess?” Rex says as he stands from his chair, his silk shirt catches the setting sun, making it shimmer orange and red and Satine smiles at him and takes his hand.

“Of course you can.” She replies and she stands from her chair to cup his jaw, he hesitates slightly and Satine worries that she’s pushed to far but he leans forwards to meet her through the last few inches and their lips meet, she wraps her arms around his neck to bring their bodies closer together.

She can feel his heartbeat through her own skin, it is as if the man has stripped her of her rose-coloured dress without lifting a finger. She knows the moment won’t last, she knows the night won’t last and they may have their entire futures together of moments like these but it doesn’t mean she can’t selfishly enjoy this one moment now. 


	4. !!-ANNOUNCEMENT-!!

Hey guys! Funny story I went horseback riding last Sunday, I’m a really experienced rider since I’ve been doing it since I was nine and I’m twenty two now but I’ve learned that anything that can go wrong will go wrong :,)

I basically got thrown off as my horse took a sharp turn while galloping and I dislocated and broke my right shoulder and I’m right hand dominant so typing is a huge pain, chapter updates may be really slow or the story may just be on break until I recover at the end of August.

I just wanted to let you guys know that I’m not quitting on my work I’m just out of commission for a little while lol.


	5. Piece of That Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Working is getting a lot easier so I'll probably be updating a lot fast now! Not really sure how long I want this story or if I want to make it into a series but I'll probably figure everything out soon!

Rex groans irritably as a fist pounds on the door of his bedroom, the sound seems loud in the small space that is only big enough for a desk, chair, footlocker and bed. His head pounds slightly and his body screams for water letting him know that he drank one too many glasses of the fine white wine Satine had in her apartment.

He left her apartment late in the night, the odd looks he received from her personal guard and the senate officers were telling enough to know that he looked like he had just spent hours drinking and kissing with the Duchess in his lap as they swapped stories and debated about the grandeur of life.

He had tried to be discrete in leaving Republica 500, he knows the senate is worse than the clones when it comes to gossip, he knows his visit will eventually reach the attention of someone he’d rather not cross paths with.

A lot of senators have their own personal thoughts about the clones and he rather not give them any more ammunition so they can fire salvos at his brothers, better to remain anonymous which is hard enough for him as it is with his damn platinum blonde hair, it isn’t the first time he curses his mutation.

“Rex? You in there?” Cody asks as he bangs on the door again.

“No! Go away Kote!” Rex says into his pillow as he tries to block out his brother’s insistent needling.

“Well I’m respecting your right to privacy by knocking but still asserting my authority as your older brother by coming in anyway!” Cody says and the next moment Rex’s room is filled with bright morning light that washes in from the windows in their lounge area.

“I should have never given you that override key.” Rex moans as he throws his pillow at Cody who only laughs.

“Get up you hung over _chakkar_ , you may be on shore leave but the 212th and 501st still have mid-morning drills to run together. Also, you have a special delivery from the Duchess.” Cody says and he can hear the other commanders hoot and holler from down the hall as they get ready for their own scheduled responsibilities.

“I’m disowning you all.” Rex grouses as he reluctantly drags his dehydrated body out of bed, he ignores the way it complains as he walks into the bright kitchenette to pour himself a glass of water that he gulps down quickly only to pour himself another cup.

“Enjoying your nutritious breakfast vod’ika?” Ponds asks and Rex flips him off as he rummages through their pantry for a mildly palatable ration bar.

“Hey, I ate better than any of you overgrown bastards last night, I’ll remember that steak for the rest of my life.” Rex shoots back and Ponds pouts.

“Well it seems as if the Duchess had a good time with you last night as well if that massive package, she sent you says anything.” Bly says as he heaves a large box onto the metal breakfast bar, it lands with a heavy _thunk_.

“Damn she must have really liked your blonde ass if she sent you a thank you package, I’m still surprised she knew how to send this here, I didn’t even think we could get mail.” Wolffe snorts with a toothbrush in his mouth as he watches them from the fresher at the opposite end of the apartment.

“Guys, it’s not that deep. She probably sent leftovers or a few datapads she said I could have to read.” Rex huffs as he grabs his vibroblade to carefully rip the box open.

There’s a simple note written on a senate stamped flimsi and Rex grabs it from Bly’s grabby hands and smacks the star corps commander in retaliation.

_Dear Rex,_

_I hope this package finds you well, I certainly had to jump threw plenty of hoops to have it sent to you but I didn’t know when I would see you next and I wanted to give you a few things before the senate sucks the air from my lungs today._

_I certainly hope to see you again soon and I wish you luck on your next assignment if I don’t see you again before I leave._

_I thank you again for agreeing to marry me and unite the vode with Mandalore. The commlink I’m leaving you has been keyed to a personal communication frequency and you can reach me at anytime._

_-Satine_

Rex folds the letter and slides it into his waistband before digging threw the box, his brothers try their best to look grossly interested in anything else while obviously side-eyeing what he’s pulling out of the box.

There are a few datapads in the box, she has an impressive collection of Mandalorian history that she caught him gazing at and she had them packaged immediately without a second though as Rex had stuttered through a thank you.

However, the small box that is covered in a dark purple velvet that sits at the bottom of the box has Rex the most intrigued. The black sleek commlink that the Duchess mentions in the letter is also neatly packed in the box and Rex makes a note to attach that to his off-duty vambrace.

Opening the purple box he’s surprised to see a gold ring encrusted with blue and white jewels that dazzle in the light, paired with an intricate engraving that in circles the ring as it weaves around the gems. There is also a smaller silver chain that Rex strokes feeling rather dumbfounded by the gift, if he were to trade this in he could probably buy a second battalion and the thought of the Duchess giving him something so valuable makes him blush.

He can’t return it, even if his instincts scream at him that he can’t have it. He doesn’t know if he’s worthy enough to wear it but he thinks of Satine and knows she wouldn’t do anything unless she is absolutely sure. He slips the ring through the chain and loops it around his neck, it weighs heavily against his bare chest, a flame of possessiveness is ignited in his heart as he admires the beautifully crafted piece of jewelry.

Wolffe whistles as he comes to finger the ring hanging in the center of Rex’s sternum as he admires the gems that twinkle with every shift.

“It’s like she’s asking to marry you.” Gree laughs incredulously as he takes a sip from his water glass and then he pauses to give Rex a bewildered look as he stays silent.

“Rex, vod, you can’t be serious.” Gree says as chokes on water he inhaled.

“No one can know and that means no one, she plans on uniting the vode with Mandalore and recognize us as citizens, she suggested marriage as the easiest and most legal way to do it. Think about it, if we’re citizens we’ll be recognized as actual people.” Rex says earnestly.

“They’ll kill you for this.” Cody says tightly.

“I know, which is why no can no until we’re actually legally married. Otherwise I’ll be sent back to Kamino for treason.” Rex says tiredly.

“A lot of vode will see this as treason Rex, they’ll make it seem as if you’re turning against the Jedi, also we’re seen as property to most if not the entire galaxy, I don’t think property of Kamino can get married.” Bly says nervously.

“I know they will, but is it really so rebellious to ask or to have basic human rights? We’re sentient individuals, aren’t we? Why can’t we have the same rights as everyone else?” Rex responds.

“It’s the way we were engineered, accept the harsh reality and never expect it to change for the better.” Ponds grumbles before moodily turning to the window.

“Everyone but Boba, the lucky ankle bitter.” Wolffe says dryly.

The room falls into an easy but somewhat nervous silence with each man going about their own business as they got ready for the day.

Rex knows Bly and Wolffe are shipping out to opposite ends of the galaxy while Ponds is playing diplomat with a neutral but Republic inclined planet. He’ll have to make sure they share one more drink later in the day before they all ship out while he and Cody are on a joint shore leave together.

His heart clenches every time each one of his brothers leave for their next assignment, he knows that there’s a high chance of them never coming back so he treasures the time they do have together.

They’ve definitely had one too many close calls with each of them that makes them hold one another extra tight when they meet again.

“Umm Rex? You might want to ask the Duchess to invest in better security next time you go over to her apartment.” Ponds mumbles as beckons the clones over to their holoscreen built into the wall of their lounge area, the screen is rarely unmuted as they all collectively decided with six grown men living together in one apartment, they didn’t need to add anymore noise.

They all watch on in horror as the Twi’lek and Pantoran news anchors gossip soundlessly as a big bold title scrolls across the bottom of the screen with several images of Rex during the previous night :

_DOES THE DUCHESS OF MANDALORE HAVE A CLONE LOVER?_

Rex quickly unmutes the morning broadcast and turns the volume probably a little too loudly, but that is the last thing on his mind as the male Pantoran with his pastel pink slicked-back hair dives into the story like it will save the galaxy.

“It looks like the Duchess of Mandalore had more than one reason to travel across the galaxy to our humble abode.” He says lecherously.

“Can you blame her? I know people find the clones controversial but after seeing that man’s ass in pants like those I definitely want a piece of that pie for myself.” The orange tattooed twi’lek says with a laugh.

“I’m pretty sure you speak for all of us, our sources say that this is Captain Rex of the famed 501st legion lead by Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. Apparently, he was picked up in front of the GAR dormitories before being dropped off at 500 Republica where he stayed for almost the entire night.” The Pantoran says and Rex feels as if his stomach has plummeted 50 stories.

“We’ll be sure to keep you updated on this saucy bit of news, who doesn’t love a forbidden romance during a galactic war.” The Twi’lek says with a wink before they cut away to another reporter.

“Can’t wait to see what happens next on invasion of privacy by creepy nat-borns.” Wolffe growls and Rex can’t even manage the bare bones of laugh.

_He’s screwed._

* * *

“No the Duchess won’t be taking any more questions based on her personal life, make sure to tell any other news organizations… and let me tell you sir that I use the word _news_ very loosely that if the Duchess or her court are approached again the authorities will be called!”

Satine hears Minerva shout into the holocall from the other room, she watches broadcast after broadcast of tabloid news shows hyper analyze the photos of Rex in her private cruiser and then entering the luxury apartment building with her personal guard.

She knows that this was an inevitable outcome, that someone would find them together and snap incriminating photos, she just wishes that it hadn’t happened on the second day of her trip. With the photos now out and accessible to millions it will make the week much longer than it needs to be, not mention the headache that will happen when the news become public to Mandalore, and then it will be a real problem.

However, as Minerva rages against the seventh tabloid broadcast that morning as she reads over her notes and speech for her second senate appearance, she knows she has two options, she can either:

a) Stay silent and let the people speculate until more rumors run rampant.

Or

b) Come out and claim him as her fiancé for the entire galaxy to see.

Both aren’t great option as she is completely unprepared for either fallout, adding to the fact that she and Rex haven’t discussed marriage past what they discussed last night. Satine doesn’t want to make any assumptions about the man, he’s living a life that is so opposite of hers and to force him to give up the only life he’s known would just mean she is simply owning him with a fancier title, she won’t cross that line.

“My lady, if I may speak freely?” Minerva asks, her skin is flushed, and her black hair is mussed as she walks into the main lounge area.

“You may always speak your mind around me Minerva.” Satine says to her young handmaiden.

“What in the name of the little gods were you thinking? Inviting a soldier to the apartment for anyone to see? People won’t hesitate to discredit your character with these photos every chance they can. All your hard work as a Duchess doesn’t need to be thrown away for a simple man who may die the next day.” Minerva says tightly as she worries pieces of her gown between her fingers, a nervous habit that the young woman has never been able to shake as the silence stretches between them.

“Minerva, did you know that if clone is deemed unfit for battle or simply breaks a rule, they are forced against their will back to Kamino to be terminated. Could you imagine living your life and living under the constant fear of death because you are considered property?” Satine asks earnestly and she can see how the young woman pales.

“No, your majesty…” She responds meekly.

“The Senate and my opposers on Mandalore can say what they like about me, what I have with the Captain is not a simple tryst my dear, I plan on uniting the clones with Mandalore in hopes to give them a life of freedom.” She says and Minerva smiles gently.

“Of course, my lady, I’m sorry that I misjudged you.” Minerva says sheepishly.

“It is quite alright, I haven’t told anyone yet since our engagement is so new. I will be bringing the Captain here later tonight, I would like you to meet him since I know I can trust you to keep a secret until I make my official announcement.” Satine says as she places a hand lovingly on Minerva’s shoulder, she truly does adore the earnest young woman.

“You can count on me my lady! Now we have a senate to conquer so let’s have you looking the part.” Minerva says with a wicked smile and Satine laughs as she lets Minerva direct her to the dressing room.

_The senate waits for no one._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me ya thoughts, I'll shake and scream because comments make me happy.


End file.
